


LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Peblo Origins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: En verdad este es mi primer* Peblo, al final, Peblo 1997. Un joven sociata y otro mucho menos acaban entrelazando sus destinos y otras cosas de forma irremediable y letal para el Régimen del 78 ...publicado el 16 de noviembre de 2019 en Wattpad.*La Mano Pringosa fue escrito a la vez que este fic el año pasado, pero lo empecé en 2017 y no iba a haber Peblo necesariamente...
Relationships: Peblo
Kudos: 1





	LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO

> Y desde entonces hasta ahora  
> El juego del amor  
> Nos tuvo tres años jugando  
> Luego nos separó

I.

Pablo se estaba aburriendo mucho con aquel debate hasta que apareció el pijo guapito con gomina incluso en el alma a juzgar por sus opiniones de mierda; primero pensó que era del PP, pero no, era un puto sociata defendiendo al GAL y a un supuesto Estado de Derecho excusando a los acusados como podía, no parecía muy hábil argumentando. Si era del partido no iba a llegar muy lejos.

\- Menudo gilipollas...  
\- Pablo, por favor.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Defiende a su gente, no como tú, que crees que ser socialista es lo peor y encima no causas más que problemas, ya podrías ser más como este chico.  
\- Con ese peinado y esas pintas, vaya personaje.   
\- Con tus pintas nadie te va a tomar en serio, hijo, cuántas veces te he dicho que te cortes el pelo.  
\- Si me corto el pelo no va ser para meterme en esa mierda de organización corrupta y obsoleta.  
\- Tu abuelo estuvo en la cárcel…  
\- No fue por este PSOE y lo sabes.   
\- Mira hijo, como quieras. Lo que pasa es que ya te gustaría a ti poder ir a la tele a exponer lo que piensas.  
\- A lo mejor un día tendré un programa, nunca se sabe.   
\- Con que acabes la carrera y tengas un trabajo me parecerá bien. Y te la estás jugando todo el tiempo...  
\- Vale, vale mamá, me voy a mi cuarto.  
\- Vale, Pablo. Y no te enfades, no lo digo a malas, que ya te estoy viendo venir...sólo quiero que veas que hay otras cosas que hacer aparte de ponerte en peligro sin necesidad. Anda, dame un beso de buenas noches, no te vayas así...

Era sábado noche y no había salido y encima había tenido que ver esa ridiculez de Moros y Cristianos, se volvió a poner el cd de Ismael Serrano en el discman, no era lo mejor escuchar el Papa Cuéntame Otra Vez que le ponía siempre tan melancólico...menuda casta de vividores, como si ya no pasara nada y no hubiera por lo que protestar, encima ya tenían a quiénes seguirían su camino sin cambiar un adoquín, a aquel pijito tan guapo de la tele jamás lo vería en una manifestación ni haciendo una pintada, mucho menos quemando un contenedor, igual se lo encontraba un día en el banco tras la ventanilla o en una entrevista de trabajo de Recursos Humanos. Con esa voz y esa planta quizá podría trabajar en televisión, había que reconocer que era lo que se dice un tío bueno, se durmió pensando en que habría sido mejor verle sin sonido, al menos por esa vez. 

Lo lógico y normal habría sido no volver a verle jamás hasta cierto día en el que volvería a aparecer en todos los canales y ya no habría manera de quitarle de ahí, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos, pero a veces el destino interviene violentamente, incluso con una porra y sin mirar a quién. 

\- ¿De qué os reís? ¡Bajad la voz, que nos van a encontrar!  
\- Mira a ese poli pegando a un personaje de Sensación de Vivir, le ha confundido con nosotros…  
\- ¿Cómo? 

Habían pasado semanas, pero le reconoció enseguida, justo antes de que se callara por fin y se encogiera en el suelo a ver si no le hacían tanto daño, suerte tuvo de que apareciesen un par de compañeros suyos y se lo llevaran “la que has liado, que este chico no estaba con ellos, no ves cómo va vestido” “si nos vamos y lo dejamos aquí pensarán que ha sido cualquiera” “te has pasado y claro, ni sabes lo que haces, venga vamos, date prisa, nadie le va a creer” 

Vale, era un sociata, pero joder, el pobre estaba ahí encogido y de momento no se movía, se alegró de que intentara levantarse, ya menos cuando vio que parecía aturdido y volvió a caerse, se quedó sentado en el suelo. 

\- Pablo, tenemos que irnos.   
\- ¿Y le dejamos aquí? Le han pegado por nuestra culpa prácticamente…  
\- Pero si es un pijo, ya se las arreglará, seguro que le ayudan, ni le conoces.  
\- Mira que si te da una hostia porque se cree que le vas a robar...ni te llevo al centro de salud, Iglesias, pero por memo además.   
\- Este pijo es una persona y la voy a ayudar, iros vosotros si tanto miedo le tenéis. 

Sus amigos se echaron a reír y salieron todos de entre los contenedores, se fueron hacia la boca de metro aún mirando a todos lados, por si volvían a por ellos o estaban escondidos. Él seguía sentado en la acera, no parecía capaz de levantarse, así que se acercó decidido y con las manos a la vista para no asustarlo, no le pareció adecuado sonreír en esa situación, así que se contuvo, no iba a darle más confianza de ese modo. 

\- Hola...he visto lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Estás bien? ¿quieres que llamemos a alguien? 

El tío tenía una cara preciosa, era una estrella de cine, sí que hubiera podido salir en una serie con aquellos ojos tan negros y el pelo ensortijado aunque odiosamente húmedo, pensó que sería mucho mejor fosco y quizá algo más corto, ahí estaba, fascinado por el pelo de otro como un fan. Y esa mandíbula, ese moreno espectacular...mejor que en televisión, era posible. Pablo vuelve a la Tierra, este chico te necesita. Se alegró de que no le hubiera pasado nada a semejante perfección, pero seguro que tenía el cuerpo lleno de morados, su camisa blanca estaba manchada y algo rota, sus vaqueros tenían manchas pero no parecía que sangrase, algún rasguño. Y seguía sin contestarle, estaba apuntando algo en un papel que había sacado de su mochila, le temblaban las manos y casi no podía escribir. De repente le miró y habló por fin.

\- Mi nombre es Pedro Sánchez, esto es mi dirección y mi teléfono, avisa a mis padres, llama una ambulancia, por favor, me siento fatal…me duele todo. Tengo ganas de vomitar.  
\- Claro hombre, tranquilo, vamos hasta esa cabina ¿puedes andar?   
\- No lo sé...¿podrías hacerlo tú, por favor?  
\- Tío, no llores...no van a volver, se han equivocado contigo y lo saben. 

Hostias, sí que estaba asustado. Se dio prisa en marcar, pronto estuvieron en la ambulancia. Pedro le dio la mano todo el rato, ni siquiera se la soltó al desmayarse un par de veces, no sabía ni a dónde mirar y se sentía tan culpable de haber deseado que las cosas no le salieran tan bien y encontrarse con aquello. Bueno, pues ya está, ya lo tienes, ahora qué, esto no sirve para nada. 

-Perdona ¿qué le ha pasado a tu amigo? ¿conoces a quiénes le han pegado?   
\- No lo sé, no le conozco de nada, pero he visto la paliza. Ha sido con una porra. Esta vez la han cagado pero bien…  
\- No hay problema. Eso no importa, chaval.  
\- Ha perdido el conocimiento otra vez. No responde.

Ya estaban en la entrada de Urgencias y aquella mano tan grande y suave ya no sujetaba la suya. Se lo llevaban en camilla pasillo abajo. 

\- Eh ¿va a estar bien? ¿cuando vienen sus padres? Puedo quedarme a esperar…  
\- No hace falta, ya has hecho muchísimo, gracias. Dinos al menos cómo te llamas.  
\- Pablo. Pablo Iglesias, este es el teléfono de casa, por si hay algún problema...una cosa, si preguntáis por mí, decid que es para quedar, que mi madre no tiene que saber nada de esto.  
\- Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, es sobre todo que está en shock. No tiene nada grave. 

Cuando Pedro despertó en el hospital, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar dónde estaba el chico del pelo largo y los ojos sagaces, aunque eso último sólo lo pensó. Le hizo mucha gracia que se llamara como el fundador del PSOE, quizá se había encarnado en aquel joven para salvarle de un trágico error institucional, bien podía ser un ángel disfrazado de típico jevi de Vallecas. O no tanto, quizá el director de cierto periódico y algunos jueces habian mandado aquella bestia a darle una lección, no la iba a olvidar, aunque fuera sólo por él. 

II.

Sólo habían pasado tres días y aquel pijo ocupaba sus pensamientos de una manera casi ofensiva, mira que si se habían olvidado de él, o habían perdido el papel o lo que fuera. Era la tercera tarde que pasaba sin casi ni poder concentrarse, la noche anterior se había despertado aterrado, en su pesadilla se había quedado en coma y tenía que ir a llevarle unas flores, pero ya no estaba en su cama para entonces. Y encima no sabía ni a dónde ir a preguntar, todavía tenía su dirección y su teléfono en la cartera, pero no era él quién debía llamar, o sí ; quizá habría que atreverse. 

\- Cariño, es para ti, es un tal Pedro Sánchez.

Se levantó como un rayo y parte de sus apuntes voló y se esparció por el suelo, ya lo recogería después. Trató de no parecer demasiado efusivo al aceptar su invitación, pero había un tintineo inconfundible en el fondo de su tono, en el brillo de sus ojos. Su madre se intrigó con quién sería aquel amigo al que le hacía tanta ilusión ver. 

No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir al centro, pero le pareció que tenía derecho a elegir la cafetería él. Al entrar siente alivio, ve que es antigua y tranquila, sin mucho ruido ni tanta gente desayunando como eso, ya está allí, está esperando sentado mirando un periódico como si fuera su propio padre, pero se le ve muy joven por mucho que se esfuerce en parecer un señor de veinticinco años muy interesado en la actualidad política y social, que no espere que él intente parecer algo más que un chico de diecinueve. Hoy se ha dejado el pelo suelto y ha venido un poco formalito, no se vayan a asustar, camiseta negra sin grupo y sudadera roja, pero vaqueros azules. 

\- Hola, Pablo Iglesias, que nombre más chulo tienes, ya lo quisiera para mí. ¿Me dejas que te de un abrazo, no? Me salvaste…  
\- Eh...vale, como quieras, si no hay más remedio...

Imposible decir que no a esa sonrisa, ese todo deslumbrante que le obnubila hasta el punto de casi olvidarse de responder a la maniobra envolvente de Pedro, a su aroma de aftershave recién puesto, a la suavidad aparente de esa piel y ese vello en los brazos tan preciso, sólo las marcas de su cara le hacen humano y no una fantasía que fuera a evaporarse nada más terminar esa eternidad cálida. No es lo mismo abrazarle que verle por televisión justificando el terrorismo de estado de unos cuántos, una experiencia anula la otra, más el tocarle que viceversa. 

-Gracias, si no fuera por ti, no sé qué hubiera pasado. 

A Pablo le da miedo que se eche a llorar otra vez, pero su voz no llega a quebrarse, está muy contento, está claro que se le ha medio olvidado ya. Le ve un tipo alegre y cordial, confiado por estatus, porque es un pijo con chalet en las afueras o un barrio bien al que no le vuelven a tocar un pelo; seguro que lo más que le ha pasado es ese mal encuentro con las dignísimas fuerzas del orden españolas. Luego se acuerda de lo sociata que es y se imagina lo que viene, y le dan ganas de que aquello dure media hora como mucho, no cree que vuelva a verle si se ponen a hablar de política más o menos en serio. Pero acaba sucediendo, es inevitable. 

Primero han hablado de baloncesto, de sus jugadores favoritos, de las mejores tácticas, de partidos que han visto, insinuan quedar para jugar juntos pero llegan a su aparición en el debate, hay un momento en el que Pablo osa decirle lo que piensa del tema y Pedro se crispa, se tensa, y el tío es una belleza, es flipante cuando se enfada y no quiere demostrarlo porque bueno, le salvaste. Piensa que no lo vuelve a ver y le jode un poco, pero no se va a callar que vaya un estado de derecho si pasan esas cosas, si esa es la respuesta que tienen. Al final hay un “es tu opinión” “te entiendo” “si fuera así no te lo discutiría y tendrías razón”, es el pijo quién decide ir bajando el tono, encima es un bienqueda pero no le sorprende, lo esperaba. 

Pablo termina su segundo café con leche. Pedro le mira algo triste, le sabe mal que hayan discutido tanto, que hayan alzado la voz y el camarero se haya tenido que acercar a ver qué pasaba, es un bar al que suele venir y no quiere líos. No se parece al busto de Pablo Iglesias, habla mucho más que eso y tampoco piensa como él, aunque tiene un abuelo socialista, eso mola, tienen algo en común, no están tan lejos entonces, le parece extraño no querer dejar de verlo, algo le ha gustado en esa discusión, no es como sus amigos, no se calla cosas, no hay sombras que van creciendo y un día estallan “a mí me gustaba esa chica” “yo quería ese puesto” y es un chico muy atractivo, no es un adonis pero tiene labia y descaro, un aire de cantante de hard rock de vida turbia. Sonríe casi guiñando un ojo y le ve dar un respingo, abrir mucho los ojos, pensando si es a él o a alguna tía y claro que es a ti, marxistilla...

-Escucha, hemos empezado muy mal. Este sábado doy una fiesta en casa, a lo mejor te gustaría venir, es en Tetuán. Habrá muchas tías buenas...

Pablo se pone aún más rojo, hostia, como que Tetuán, pues no será tan pijo tampoco, no prestó atención al papelito, lo tenía en las narices. Con razón la policía ha pasado un poco de él. Lo de las tías le ha quedado un poco raro, suena a “voy a decir una cosa de tíos para sentirnos guay”, si no han hablado de tías en todo el tiempo. Se ha puesto nervioso y le falta fondo pero le ha gustado el debate, le ha hecho frente con lo que tenía y bien vale una fiesta pija por las risas, una en la que no hay que colarse por fin. Y por seguir viéndole, a lo mejor.

-Bueno, porqué no. Siento el escándalo, soy un poco bruto a veces ¿seguimos intentando ser amigos? 

Le tiende la mano, una costumbre que empieza ese día en lo personal y en lo político, y cuántas veces sonreirá al recordarlo a lo largo de sus vidas. Pedro se la estrecha y se acuerda del viaje en ambulancia, de lo distinto que fue a ese apretón firme pero tampoco sin casi romperle la mano en plan machote. Ni lo intenta, no es así. 

\- Pues te espero ahí el sábado. Un placer, nos vemos. 

Le da una palmadita en el hombro y luego le dice adiós con la mano y le sonríe con unas gafas de sol que son de aviador de película, cómo hay que ser de flipado para esto. Pablo se parte un poco de lo creído que se lo tiene y después entrecierra los ojos en el sol del mediodía y busca un taxi, llega tarde a comer. 

III.

Esa noche la amiga de Pablo que le lleva porque este se niega a que le vean de esa guisa por el barrio se está muriendo de risa y es incapaz de arrancar el coche, no puede creer que se haya comprado unos naúticos y un polo oscuro, eso sí, no iba a venderse tanto como eso, se ha hecho la coleta para cantar menos aunque sabe que jamás será como ellos, estará lleno de tíos como él. En realidad no, porque hasta entonces no había visto ni uno. 

\- Tía, no es tan divertido. O crees que siempre voy a ir así, un día llevaré camisas y seré un señor con barba y tres niños. Pero con el pelo me entierran si no me quedo cartonal.   
\- Vale, vale, ya va, que con lo que te ha costado decidirte vas a llegar aún más tarde y Pedro se va a perder tu look tan trabajado. 

Toca al timbre y le abre una tía un poco borracha con el cubata en la mano.

-Espera no te había visto nunca ¿tú quién eres?...voy a buscar a Pedro. A lo mejor te has equivocado.  
-No se ha equivocado, hola Pablo...pasa, las bebidas están en la cocina. Pensé que ya no venías...me quedaría contigo, pero me reclaman mis fans. Pásalo bien.

Mira que es chulito y porque puede, pero qué bien le sientan una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros de nada, como si lleva un saco de patatas. Eso es ser guapo, joder. 

Y lo intenta, pero no hay manera. Las tías son muy guapas y muy pijas y pasan de un tío como él, alguna le mira con curiosidad, le pregunta el nombre pero pronto se quedan sin temas de conversación, le extraña que no haya nadie de Políticas, es todo Derecho y Económicas, pero mejor así, no sabría ni qué decir como aparezca alguno de sus compañeros. Se pasa una hora prácticamente solo y encima aparece Pedro en la cocina con una chica, se besan apasionadamente con ella sentada en la encimera, se la lleva en brazos despacio mientras ella le da besitos en el cuello y ni le ve, va un poco mal, eso le hace gracia, no tanta que besos así sean para ella. 

Luego se da cuenta de lo que ha pensado, y tiene que irse a casa pero ya. No puede permanecer ahí ni un minuto más, son las tres, ya no puede llamar para que vayan a buscarle, se va sin despedirse y coge un taxi. No ha sido la mejor fiesta del mundo pero era de esperar, no es su gente y no es su sitio. Y nadie llevaba naúticos y ha visto a reírse a más de uno, que es lo peor. 

Pedro tampoco duerme esa noche, mira el pelo rubio larguísimo de su rollo en la penumbra de su habitación y se acuerda de otra melena algo distinta más oscura y de un chico que se ha ido y que igual no vuelve porque lo ha dejado tiradísimo, se da cuenta de que ahí pasa algo más, otra vez es más que un amigo aunque fuera a ser sólo un amante. Pues algo habrá que hacer. Y entonces sí se duerme, porque ya lo ha decidido, le gusta ese comunista trasnochado aunque no sepa cuánto aún. 

A Pablo le despierta su madre para decirle que ha vuelto a llamar este amigo nuevo que se preocupa mucho por ti, quería saber si habías llegado bien, que le llames cuando puedas. 

Vaya con el malqueda y el pasota, ahora hay que telefonearlo, al señor. Te invita y te deja solo con sus amigos más soporíferos y ahora esto, a qué está jugando, cuántas veces habrá que permitirle que se equivoque. Una más y ya, esta vez vamos a estar en mi terreno, la uni. Y va al pasillo y descuelga el teléfono, Pedro está encantado de quedar allí el próximo viernes, su tono y su timbre hacen que se le erice el vello de la nuca y puede que de todas partes. 

El viernes está en el parque, ha venido vestido de deporte porque piensa correr luego, cuando haya terminado su cita con este, el detalle de la cinta en la cabeza es un poco tenista hortera, pero lo hace por picarlo un poco, por ser lo pijo y lo estirado que es a veces, a ver si se despeina por fin. No sabe si es una cita o qué, esto de que un tío le parezca tan sexy no es nuevo para él, pero si lo es que le correspondan o eso parece, no se lo quiere creer todavía, llegar a esa fase y encima con uno así no le había pasado nunca. Tiene un poco de miedo, pero es un miedo que le gusta tener.

Mientras su teórico contrario divaga tumbado en el césped bajo un árbol, Pedro también ha venido en pantalones cortos y camiseta y sus gafas de sol de peli de pilotos de los ochenta, va pensando en él, en lo bien que habla y argumenta, eso le da tanta envidia, no quiere darle la razón, pero en algunas cosas sabe que la tiene para muchos, no para su partido. Se pregunta si algún día estará en uno, tiene cualidades y ni se afilia a un partido ni se lo sabe sacar, lo mono que podría estar con el pelo a lo mejor no corto, pero si más corto, con esa coleta que llevaba en la fiesta, con una vestimenta algo más formal hasta podría colar en Ferraz. Bueno, tanto como eso no, pero a lo mejor sí meterle mano esa misma tarde donde sea, se acelera un poco al pensar en ello por primera vez de forma tan franca, tan declarada, tan imparable. Piensa en hacerse una paja, pero ya está llegando. 

\- Pablo, qué tal.  
\- Bien.

No se está levantando, Pedro se sienta junto a él en una mancha de sol, Pablo ve sus muslos por el rabillo del ojo. Joder qué piernas. Cómo está este cabrón de bueno, pero va a tener que disculparse si quiere que esta conversación no consista únicamente en monosílabos. 

\- Estás enfadado…  
\- Para no estarlo, no sé a qué juegas o qué quieres. Si me quieres en el PSOE te puedes ir olvidando.  
\- No. Simplemente no debí dejarte solo con mis amigos que son un poco mierda.  
\- Si vendes así a tus amigos lo que vas a hacer conmigo…pero vale, tío, perdonado. Estás aquí y ahora qué, querrás echar unas carreritas ¿no?

Entonces Pedro repara en la banda de su frente y se echa a reír, Pablo finge contrariarse pero se ríe también. Se va a enterar este de lo que es correr de verdad y eso pasa, Pablo casi no puede seguirle el ritmo, va pensando que puto atleta griego de los huevos y encima partiéndose de él a la mínima ocasión, diciendo “Vamos, Pablo, qué te pasa”, que esto es imposible, que se muere, y al final tienen que parar, irse ya a los vestuarios. A esa hora podrían estar muy concurridos, pero a veces el destino también vacía las duchas misteriosamente un viernes por la tarde. 

IV.

Mientras el otro se desnuda impúdico a un metro de él en el banco, demorándose de forma sospechosa en cada prenda y echándole alguna mirada casual, Pablo no se decide y le echa vistazos tímidos con el corazón desbocado todavía por el ejercicio, ahora ya es un puto modelo sudadito, un anuncio de colonia viviente que encima le dice “No irás a querer ducharte solo, no, o es que te da vergüenza, a mí me gusta hablar en las duchas, siempre lo he hecho con mis compañeros de equipo” 

Joder macho, pero será cutre, qué porno es este. Si no fuera el macizo que es y no le molara tanto se tendría que reír en su cara. Pero ni puede ni quiere, decide ir hasta dónde sea necesario, que sea lo que tenga que ser, es más no ser comparable a su belleza que nada lo que hace que no empiece por quitarse aquellos pantaloncitos tan pegados y ya molestos, no puede tampoco renunciar a él por una tontería como esa, si no le gusta nada ya se irá él, habrá que arriesgarse. Y en el fondo sabe que es él quien ha propiciado todo aquello, quien se está duchando a su lado y ahora no habla de nada ni de nadie, tiene los ojos cerrados mientras el agua caliente cae sobre los dos como si estuvieran en la laguna de un bosque perdido en un mito. 

Entonces apaga los grifos, el suyo también. Se gira hacia él y es una estatua del Renacimiento, es un superhéroe definido al milímetro por el mejor dibujante del planeta con una mirada que es el cosmos entero, cuando se acerca y se atreve a rodearle abarcando sus hombros y su cintura, está frío pero algo firme y suave y ardiente se está alzando contra su culo, es una sensación nueva, así que esto es. Le susurra “Pablo, es que no entiendes lo que pasa o qué...tu cuerpo está hablando por ti. Tienes un carácter de mil demonios pero eres tan mono, tan listo, eres maravilloso y no lo quieres ver, pero lo verás” y es verdad, se le ha puesto dura, no se ha podido ocultar ante un chico como aquel. Y no lo está arreglando.

\- Pedro, yo...tú también me gustas. Pero nunca he besado a un tío ¿cómo se hace? 

Se da cuenta enseguida de que ha dicho una tontería, pero está tan nervioso. No se puede creer que vaya a suceder. Pero le parece tan inhóspito que pase allí, aunque estén tan cachondos que el frío no importe.

\- Ves como eres un animal. Pues igual, hombre...

Le da la vuelta, frente a frente le atrae hacia sí y se apreta contra su cuerpo todavía húmedo y empiezan a acariciarse, los besos suaves se asalvajan, se meten lengua y se meten mano, durante un segundo los ojos de Pedro fijos en los suyos, ahora siente su polla contra su vientre, contra la suya, su barba no tan bien apurada ese día le roza el cuello y piensa que va a correrse sin remedio en ese mismo momento, quiere más aún. Pero no ahí, no en ese lugar, es Pablo quién para.

\- ¿No vamos a hacer nada más? No sé, puedo...  
\- Sólo si quieres ahora, si no, podemos esperar.   
\- No. Quiero que sigamos, vamos con tu coche a donde tú quieras.  
\- Mis padres y mi hermano no están en todo el fin de semana ¿quieres pasarlo conmigo? 

Entra en su casa con el pelo aún mojado a todo correr, Pablo le dice a su madre que se va con unos amigos, que volverá el lunes, dos besos y un hasta luego, hay que ver qué cariñoso está hoy. Pedro se asoma por la ventanilla y le dice con el motor en marcha “No se preocupe, señora, nos portaremos muy bien...somos un grupo muy formal” y se les ve tan contentos, tan felices, incluso demasiado. Espera que no se hayan fumado nada, pero no parece eso. 

La cocina, el pasillo, el sofá, la bañera, la lavadora, la habitación de Pedro, la alfombra del salón... todo les acaba sirviendo, no se dejan nada por probar, ni en superficie ni en prácticas diversas, cada uno tendrá su momento favorito de ese fin de semana que rememorarán hasta el asilo, unas veces con melancolía, otras con ilusión o comparando sensaciones antiguas con las nuevas en ese hotel al que en realidad sí fueron a follar más que a reunirse, pero nada volverá a ser igual para ninguno de los dos.

Pablo se acordará de cómo le desabrochó los vaqueros en la cocina mientras le besaba sobre la encimera como a la chica de la fiesta, pero no se lo llevó en brazos a su habitación, luego irían a ella de la mano, después de las pizzas y las cervezas y las risas y se pasarían allí toda la noche no precisamente durmiendo. Pero en ese momento le miró a los ojos y se la sacó, le preguntó si quería una mamada o si quería empezar él...por toda respuesta, acarició su pelo ondulado y fosco, no había tenido tiempo de ponerse la dichosa gomina y pudo hundir sus dedos en él mientras Pedro se aplicaba en chupársela como casi nadie lo había hecho hasta entonces, se corrió tan rápido que le dio vergüenza, pero a él no le importó, le dijo que ya habría más veces y volvió a besarle. 

Pedro se acordaría más de tener a Pablo sentado desnudo sobre él, con el pelo suelto casi hasta la cintura, eso ya era al día siguiente. Le dijo otra vez que podían esperar para hacerlo del todo, pero esa mañana no se sabía quién de los dos estaba más excitado, así que decidieron intentarlo, le recordaba diciendo su nombre mientras le tocaba y él mismo iba avanzando suave y lentamente a lo largo de su polla, ahí quién acabó corriéndose antes de lo previsto fue él. El otro ahí sí se molestó, aunque de buen rollo “pero tío, cómo que ya has terminado” 

El lunes cuando salió del metro, le preguntaron sus amigos a dónde había ido con aquel tío de Económicas “a hacer unos trabajos, dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda” nadie le hizo más preguntas, si bien era sospechoso todo el tiempo que llegó a pasar con el pijo guapito de la tele. Más que escandalizarles, ya que no eran ese tipo de gente, a alguno le preocupaba que acabasen mal, pero fue más bien que se distanciaron porque aquello no podía ser, se cansaron de esconderse. 

En 2014 a Pablo le daría un vuelco el corazón al verlo en la tele como nuevo secretario general del PSOE, había escuchado el nombre pero Sánchez había muchos, no pensó que fuera a ser él y lo era, qué guapísimo estaba, joder, qué bien le habían sentado los años. A Pedro le turbó descubrir que aquel Pablo Iglesias era justo el que se temía y así empezaron su reencuentro, en el momento en el que el abrazo que Pablo se empeña en darle le trae todos estos recuerdos y más aún, el presidente en funciones se da cuenta de que está cansado de conformarse con esos abrazos y que van a volver a los coches de las lunas tintadas, los hoteles en los que claro que se folla y los paseos furtivos por jardines de otros países y los cafés en Bruselas que no tendrán porqué volver a serlo, porque a veces el destino decide que ni este país puede impedir un amor como ese.


End file.
